Black and Blue
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: A bunch of oneshots featuring Shadow Stalker and Bluestreak through the years. Along with a few others. (Summary, title and Shadow Stalker belongs to Autobotschic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This will be a series of One Shots for Autobotschic! She helped me with my gore! XD  
**

**Verse:The Family  
**

* * *

Synchro raised an optic ridge at the green, black and gold femme youngling that stood infront of him. Her arms were full of things from his desk drawers, and small knick knacks. "Are you going to pay for those?"

"No! I'm stealing them!"

Synchro nodded. "Yes, I know, but are you going to pay for them?"

"Stealing means I don't have to pay, Idiot!"

"No, you have to pay." Synchro walked around the small femme, and sat down. "Only it's not like a bot would traditionally pay." Synchro smirked at the femme.

The small femme glared. "You're just stupid."

"Well that wasn't nice. Let me guess. You're from Kaon. You don't have any creators. You decided to come to Praxus so you could steal stuff and sale it on the streets. You chose the biggest Unit you could find, and broke in."

The small femme smiled with pride.

"Let me tell you something femme. I knew you were here from before you even arrived. I know how you think you picked the lock, and I know how you think you were lucky enough that this door was the only one unlocked."

"You did not!"

Synchro leaned back in his chair. He pressed his digit tips together and smiled. "Want to bet?" He pressed a button on his office computer and watched as the security feed popped up.

The femme's optics would have shot out of her helm if they could. She watched herself go through the huge building, and soon right into the office she was standing in now. "H-how?"

"My designation is Synchro. What about yours."

"I'm not telling!"

Synchro nodded. "Okay then." He pressed another button on his computer. "Charger, the criminal is ready for her punishment."

"You don't scare me!" The small femme's chest was puffed out so she looked bigger.

"Alright, Sir. The Spark eater will be brought to your office as soon as we catch him."

Synchro smirked. "Thank you, Charger."

"Of course, My Lord."

The Femme's mouth hung open. "S-Sparkeater?"

"Nickel, Iron, Cobalt, Chrome, turn your spark to stone. Nickel, Iron, Cobalt Chrome, run, Little robot, run away home." Synchro sang as he let a little giggle out of his mouth.

The femme dropped all the items in her servos and began running. "No!"

PG

Crypt stood in his unit's kitchet watching the small gray praxian play a board game with his toys. He worried that it wasn't right for their Lord Bluestreak, but Charger told him it was how an only creation coped with his loneliness.

Bluestreak giggled as his green mech action figure. "No, Cogs you can't use your super cool Cyber Ninja skills to steal an extra space! It's not fair!"

The unit door swung open, and Charger pranced in. "Ohh, Blue!"

Bluestreak smiled and jumped up. "Charger! Charger!"

Charger lifted the youngling up, and pulled him into a hug. "You remember that game of Sparkeater I taught you?"

"Yes!"

"Would you like to play?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Alright. Your target is a bot as big as you, but not bigger."

"Shylight?"

"No, he's bigger than you. It's a femme. She's green and black, but she doesn't have doorwings."

"No doorwings?"

"Nope!" Charger smiled. "On your mark," Bluestreak bent down on all four. "Get set," His small aft went up in the air. "Go!"

Bluestreak began jumping around on all four. He was growling, and making strange noises. If it wasn't for the fact that everybody knew the mech they would have thought he was some wild creature. Foaming mouth and all.

Bluestreak let out one last howl before he charged out of the room, still on all four. Crypt turned to Charger (who had a proud smile on his face) and shook his helm. "You are not allowed to let the twins sparkling sit anymore."

Charger smiled and walked up to his bond, lifting one leg, and wrapping it around Crypt's hip. "I taught him those moves. They'll come in handy later in his life."

Crypt raised an optic ridge, placed a servo on Charger's upper thigh, and pulled him closer in a swift movement. "Because we use them so much now."

Charger giggled before he gave Crypt a kiss. "We could you know." He pulled away, placing both feet on the ground, " But not today! I have a youngling to watch."

PG

The small femme pressed herself against the wall. "Shadow Stalker, calm down!" She told herself. "It's just a Spark Eater, you're not scared! You can eat him for..." The femme stopped as she heard the beating of feet against the metal floor. "Nope!" She quickly turned to run, but let out a scream.

There in front of Shadow Stalker stood a beast scarier than anything she had seen before. It was foaming at the mouth and allowing growls and gargles to escape it's vocal box. She ran. Oh boy did she run!

Synchro had never been more proud of his youngling.

And that is why Shadow Stalker, to this orn, growls at her opponents. Nothing is more scary than a growling bot with foam dripping from their mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am an awful person... **

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic: YOU'RE WAIT IS OVER! XD It's okay, you can throw something at me if you like. Rotten food, really hot soup, a weed eater... **

* * *

_**I Loved You All Along AU scene**_

* * *

Bluestream happily skipped behind Ratchet, and walked into the room. He smiled when he saw the green, gold and black femme. "Shadow!"

Shadow Stalker slowly turned her helm to the youngling. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was quiet. "I asked for Optimus."

Bluestreak looked over to Ratchet. Ratchet sighed. "He has been waiting to see you, and you will not refuse the youngling's visit."

Shadow Stalker looked down at Bluestreak. "Hi."

"Shadow, are you okay?"

"I've... had worse."

Bluestreak climbed onto the berth next to Shadow Stalker. "My creators didn't make it. Nor did my grandcreators." Shadow Stalker was silent. "I think my creators didn't make it cause I didn't give them the crystals yet, so they left."

"Bluestreak, it wasn't..." Shadow Stalker sighed. "Horrible bots t-took your creators."

Bluestreak sniffed and looked down at the ground. "What do you mean?"

"The Decepticon did."

"Why?"

Shadow Stalker shook her helm. "I- Decepticons are... disgusting."

"Shadow, will you take care of me?"

Shadow Stalker's optics widened. "Will I... Well, I mean... I-"

Bluestreak frowned as he stepped forward. "Here." He dropped a small crystal in Shadow Stalker's servo. "I don't want to lose you, so you can have it. I'll keep the other one with me forever!"

"Yes." Shadow Stalker whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll be your new guardian."

* * *

Shadow Stalker glanced around her new quarters. She had asked for a bigger living area after she accepted Blue's request. She was officially a guardian. Given, she wasn't the best. She would have to say her first mistake was letting the twins watch the youngling. Yep. That was definitely her first mistake.

Bluestreak sat on the couch his feet swinging back and forth as fast as they could. "And then Sides gave me more energon treats! I love energon treats. They're so yummy, and good, and delicious, and did I say yummy?" The only thing moving faster than Bluestreak's feet was his mouth. "I did! Let me start again! They're so yummy and good, and delicious, and tastey, and flavorful, and sweet! I just love them! I want to eat nothing but energon-"

Bluestreak paused when Shadow Stalker's fist went through the wall. He stared as the femme's face went from aggitation to a look of worry. "Why is my servo wet?"

Shadow Stalker pulled her fist out of the wall, and bent down to peek through the wall. "HOLY PRIMUS!" She jumped back, her face full of disgust.

"Well don' look den!"

"Jazz!" Shadow Stalker yelled. "Cover your junk!"

Jazz's face appeared in the hole. "Don't punch a hole in da wash racks den!" As soon as Jazz's face disappeared Shadow Stalker growled.

"EW! Don't swing it at me!"

"Ah whip it back 'n forth! Ah can' help it!"

"JAZZ STOP!" Shadow Stalker screamed.

* * *

Shadow Stalker glared at the black and white mech across from her in the rec room. Jazz simply smiled back. "I hate you."

Jazz snorted as he leaned back in his chair. "Ya didn' have ta stare."

"You didn't have to whip it around like that either!"

"Ah can argue wit' you on whether I had to or not, but we both know ah'd win." Jazz snorted.

Shadow Stalker kicked the leg of his chair, and sent the mech flying backwards. "Sick creation of a glitch!"

Jazz rubbed his butt as he stood up. "Ah'm not da one who punched a hole threw da wall!"

Bluestreak sat between the two, and smiled as he sipped his energon. "I think Jazz was pretty."

Shadow Stalker and Jazz stared at Bluestreak in shock. Shadow glanced around awkwardly. "Well..."

"Thanks little mech?" Jazz stared at the youngling. "Ah'm not sure if ah should be flattered or not."

"I wanna look like you when I get older!"

Shadow Stared at the youngling. "I... I... Jazz watch him! I have to go talk about getting my room repaired!"

Jazz stared at Bluestreak as Shadow Stalker ran off. "Ah think we should go talk ta Prowler. What do ya think?"

"I LOVE PROWLER!" Bluestreak yelled. "Does he look like you when his armors off too?"

"Nah, he looks like ya." Jazz snickered. "Just like ya."

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure this chapter was very appropriate. Especially not that last part... I would like to say this all started with a facebook thing, and a nice song I still sometimes sing to myself. (I whip my spike back and forth!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote this yesterday, technically this morning at like 1 Am, sooo, yeah, it's a bit bad. Plus my Beta went out of town this morning, and she can't look over it, and quite frankly if I don't upload now, I'll forget. **

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic:Did I remember that. Hell yes, I remembered that. XD Jazz is the master of making Prowl glitch. XD Jazz nooo! You can't watch, you disgusting pedophile. XD  
**

* * *

_**G1 Bluestreak and Shadow Stalker Mourn **_

* * *

Shadow Stalker stared out over the Cybertronian wreckage. The battle was over, and Megatron was gone, but so was half the Autobot army. Trailbreaker, Windcharger, Brawn, Huffer, Gears, Ratchet Ironhide, Wheeljack, Prowl, and most importantly, Optimus Prime. They were all gone. They weren't coming back.

Shadow Stalker glared at ground. "FRAG IT!" Her chest was tightening, and there was tingling sensation under her nose. "I'm not going to cry!" She lost control of her bottom lip component as it began to quiver. "I won't!" The energon tears slowly began to pour from her optics. "Frag it! Optimus!"

Shadow Stalker jumped as a servo was placed on her shoulder. "It's alright."

Shadow Stalker turned around, and shoved the bot away from her. "Don't touch me!"

The bot landed on the ground with a groan. His blue optics staring down at the ground, and a smile on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Primus, Bluestreak! Is all you can do is be fragging happy about everything? Wipe that filthy smile of your fragging face!"

Bluestreak's smile didn't leave. If anything, it grew.

"I SAID STOP FRAGGING SMILING!"

"But if I stop, I'll cry." Bluestreak slowly stood up, his smile never leaving his face. "I don't want to cry. Not in front of anybody at least."

"What the frag do you have to crying about! I lost my bond mate!"

Bluestreak shrugged. "I lost friends. Wheeljack was really cool. One time he let me hide from... Wheeljack was always really nice. Ironhide taught me how to shoot. Ratchet's saved my life more than I can possibly count. Gears was awesome. Sure he was always grumpy, but he was one of a kind."

"Will you shut up!" Shadow Stalker glared. "You don't care about anything, do you? You just walk around smiling like an idiot!"

Bluestreak laughed. "Yeah! That's what I do! I smile when nobody else will!"

Shadow Stalker growled as she punched Bluestreak. Bluestreak hit the ground, and slid into a rock. "You're a sick freak!"

Bluestreak continued laying on the ground staring up at the sky. "Why?"

Shadow Stalker frowned as Bluestreak's frame started to shake. "Blue?"

"Why? Why can't Prowl come back?"

Shadow Stalker cautiously stepped forward. "Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak slowly pulled himself up, a pink trail of energon running down his face. "FRAG IT!" Shadow Stalker paused. "I hate war! I hate everything to do with it!"

"You and Prowl were close, huh? I forgot." Shadow Stalker frowned. "Optimus and I pretty close too." Bluestreak sat down on a boulder, his helm in his servos, and his wings pressed up against his back. "I didn't mean to hit you, Blue, it's just... Optimus..."

Bluesteak sniffed and wiped his optics. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

Shadow Stalker shook her helm. "No."

"Neither am I."

Shadow Stalker watched the mech's back as he stood up. "I could use some high grade. Drown my sarrows. Nobody's gonna throw me in the brig for it anyways. You want to, um drink with me?"

"I quit a long time ago."

"Hey, Blue, How are you and Prowl related? I heard rumors about you, Prowl, and Smokescreen being brothers. But I also heard some about you guys just becoming close after Praxus fell."

Bluestreak turned to Shadow Stalker with another smile on his face. "You know..."

"No, I don't."

"It's nothing..." Bluestreak sniffed as he turned to walk away. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that drink!"

* * *

Shadow Stalker's helm rested on the bar's table. "I thin- think I'm gonna fl-fly away!" She yelled. "I'- I'm gonna go see Op'mus!"

Bluestreak's helm threatened to fall off his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair. "Prowl's gonna be back soon! I'- I gotta be sober when he gets back!"

Shadow Stalker's helm raised off the table, and bobbed around as if she couldn't hold it up. "Prowl t'is! Prowl that! Who cares about Prowl? What 'bout Op'mus?"

"Op'mus is good. Op'mus'll be fine. He- He's off to see Primus! Prowl'll be back soon. He can't be gone." Bluestreak grabbed another cube off the table, and stared at it. "Prowl'll be upset when he sees me."

"Op'mus'll be upset if he saw me, too." Shadow Stalker grabbed a cube, and chugged it, before slamming the empty cute back onto the table. "I bet you and Prow Prow would make a good couple! You could kiss and frag and be adorable!"

Bluestreak stood up. "I gotta go wait for Prowl. He said he'd meet me at home!"

"I'll come too!" Shadow Stalker stood up, and grabbed Bluestreak for support. Bluestreak in turn grabbed the black and green femme as well.

"Gotta get home 'fore Prowl." Bluestreak laughed. "He'll be so upset! Oh! Smokey!" Bluestreak stumbled away from Shadow Stalker as he half walked and half tumbled to the blue white and red mech. "I gotta get home before Prowl!" He smiled.

Smokescreen nodded. "Yeah."

Shadow Stalker stumbled up to Smokescreen. "I'm gonna wait with 'im!"

Smokescreen shook his helm. "I'll come with you two. You need somebody sober tonight."

Shadow Stalker cackled. "Op'mus is gone, so I'll be gone soon too."

Smokescreen frowned. "Shadow Stalker, that's not always how it works."

"I want to be with Op'mus. Op'mus wants me to be there too."

"But not now. Only when it's time for you to go."

"It is time."

"Yes, it's time for you to leave the bar, not the world of the living. Come on." Smokescreen gently coaxed the two out of the bar, and down the road. "Let's get home."

"Smokey, When is Prowl coming home?" Bluestreak asked. "Prowl can't be gone."

Smokescreen shook his helm. "Prowl isn't coming back."

"Prowl's gotta come back."

"HE ISN'T COMING BACK!" Smokescreen yelled.

Bluestreak's glowing optics stared at him in shock. Shadow Stalker was halfway to pulling out a weapon, only she was too balance challenged to stay on her feet. Smokescreen frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I..." Smokescreen frowned. " I didn't mean to yell."

"Prowl's gotta come back. Prowl said he'd come back." Bluestreak stared at Smokescreen. "He said. I won't leave you alone."

Smokescreen walked up to Shadow Stalker and pulled her up off the ground. He threw her arm around his neck, and his other servo around her waist. "We can talk more when we get home."

* * *

Shadow Stalker's optics onlined and she hissed from the sudden throb his helm graced upon her. "Ow."

"You're up?"

Shadow Stalker frowned as a blue and red blob stood in front of her. "Optimus?"

"Smokescreen."

Shadow stalker clinched her jaw as she remember the events from the previous orn. "Optimus..."

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up. You have no idea!"

"I lost my brother yesterday." Smokescreen sighed. "What am I doing? Just try not to mention Prowl as you leave. Bluestreak isn't exactly in the best mental state."

"Is that you kicking me out?"

"Yes. I don't need an enabler like you to come in and get Bluestreak back into his drinking problem. He hasn't drank like that since his Sire offlined."

Shadow Stalker huffed as she stood up off the berth, and walked out of the room. She glanced around the unit, and frowned when she spotted Bluestreak laying on a couch, staring up blankly at the ceiling. "See ya later, Blue. We can go drinking again tonight if you want."

Smokescreen growled.

Bluestreak spared Shadow Stalker a glance. "Sorry about your loss."

Shadow Stalker sniffed. "Yeah, sorry about whatever you lost too."

"Youngling." Bluestreak answered. "P-Prowl was my youngling!" Shadow Stalker's optics widened as Bluestreak sat up. "He wasn't a whatever."

"Sorry."

Smokescreen sighed. "Sire, lay down. I'll be back." He pushed Shadow Stalker out of the front door, and followed her out. "Happy? You made him cry again."

"How was-"

"I know you lost your bond mate yesterday, and I know you're feeling upset at the world, but Primus, you don't have to take it out on other people! We all lost somebody, okay? You're not the only one mad at the universe. Primus! I jus-"

"Shut the frag up!" Shadow Stalker glared at the mech. "Shut up!"

"You know, you almost killed all of last night! You tried to throw one of your fragging grenades through the house. If you want to offline, fine, but don't make that choice for other bots. Certainly not my sire." Smokescreen shook his helm. "If you think killing yourself is going to make Optimus happy, you're fragging wrong. If anything he'll just be disappointed in you."

Smokescreen turned to the door, ignoring the helpless look Shadow Stalker had. "I'm going to see if I can help Sire, if you want help, you can come back inside. If you're just going to wallow in your own depression go somewhere else."

"Thanks." Shadow Stalker followed the blue red and white mech into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, the about ages here are, Prowl, 4. Shadow Stalker 7 or 8. =D Needless to say this is going to be a two shot. Next chapter is going to have a time skip, but don't worry! I forgot to update it. Oops...  
**

**REVIEWS**

**Autobotschic: When I was a baby, I couldn't cry. I had no tear ducts. XD Smokey has a gambling problem, totally different. XD**

* * *

Bluestreak sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He stared over the younglings he taught with a smile. Today was the day! The day he got his second youngling! Bluestreak's smile grew with the astrokliks. "Mr. Blue, You look reaaallllyyy happy today!" A small femme walked up to him with her data pad clutched in her servos. Her face went really serious. "Why are you so happy?"

Her designation was Opal, and it had become quite obvious over the half a vorn Bluestreak had her as a student that she had developed quite a crush on him. Opal passed her data pad to Bluestreak. "I finished. Can you check it for me? Mr. Kaymin said he would, but I don't like him."

Bluestreak tried to hold back a chuckle. "You don't do you?" Bluestreak took the offered data pad. "You should learn to like him. He's really a nice mech."

"He's stupid!" Opal huffed. "He makes fun of me cause I'm small! And you never answered me! Why are you so happy?"

Bluestreak smiled. "I'm going to pick up my youngling today."

"Youngling? I didn't know you were bonded!" Her face filled with guilt. "I swear."

"I'm not!" Bluestreak comforted. "I'm not bonded. I'm adopting. This will be my second. I get to pick him up this afternoon."

The femme's face lit up. "I bet he's going to be cute! He'll really like you!"

Bluestreak smiled. "I hope so." He glanced down at the data pad and frowned. "You haven't even started."

The femme smiled. "I know!" She brought her servos behind her back and started swaying with a huge grin on her face. "I just wanted to talk to you!"

Bluestreak sighed as he passed the data pad back to the femme. "Please finish."

Opal nodded and grabbed the data pad. "I will! And I'll get the highest grade ever!"

"You can only get up to a 100." Bluestreak pointed out.

"Fun sucker!" Opal yelled back as she ran to her seat.

A black and white bot quickly stepped aside as Opal ran passed him. He smirked as he walked up to Bluestreak. "Lucky you. Having a femme like that."

Bluestreak shook his helm at the grown mech. "Kaymin, you're sick. I think I should check you into a mental facility."

"Don't bother. Serenade already tried." Kaymin waved him off. "So, did the enforcers already send the file to you?"

"On the youngling?"

Kaymin nodded. "Yep."

"They did." Bluestreak nodded. "They don't have his designation yet, but they sent me a pic. Apparently, he's pretty quiet, complete opposite of Smokescreen."

"That's too bad. Smokey was a bot to remember." Kaymin snorted.

Bluestreak smiled. "He was."

* * *

The enforcer stared awkwardly at the green scarlet and black femmling that sat in front of his desk. The youngling was brought in with charges of breaking and entering, theft, and assault. He sighed as he rubbed his optics. "Where's your creators, Femme?"

"Gone." The youngling answered.

"Where?"

"How the pit should I know?" She growled as she turned her helm away from the big mech.

"I'm only trying to help. Primus."

"Help would have been letting me go!"

"You don't have anywhere to go to." The mech countered. "From what I can tell, you don't even have creators."

"And I don't want none!" The femme yelled.

The mech sighed as another bot walked up to the desk. "Hey, Strife, has anybody gotten the mechling ready?"

Strife glance up from the femmling. "Not that I know of. Blue said he might be late."

The other bot nodded. "Alright. I'll go get him ready."

"What mechling?"

"A Praxian mechling we found. He was abandoned and beat from what we could tell."

"Why are you getting him ready?"

"He's going to his new guardian." Strife glanced up. "We have a couple of joors if you want to play with him, but if you want to see him, I'm gonna have to get a designation." He smirked.

"Shadow Stalker." The youngling answered.

Strife nodded. "I'm Strife."

* * *

Strife stood outside the door where one youngling and one sparkling sat. The mechling stared at Shadow Stalker as he she spoke quietly.

"Strife."

Strife glanced back to the huge mech behind him. "Nova."

"Did you find anything out about the femme?"

"No creators. Her designation is Shadow Stalker." Strife sighed. "Really troubled from what I can tell."

Nova nodded. "I figured. She had a Kaonian frame type. Not a place for a youngling."

Strife nodded as he glanced back into the room. The mechling was sitting on the femme's lap, and the femme was pretending to read a data pad to him. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to see if a certain mech would want to take care of her." Nova smirked.

Strife sighed. "You're awfully good at pawning younglings off on bots aren't you?"

"I take pride in that. If it wasn't for me, this station would be full of younglings cause nobody else would take initiative." Nova growled. "As if I don't have enough work as Chief."

Strife laughed. "Naw, you need more!"

Nova shook his helm. "Comm. Me when Blue gets here."

* * *

Bluestreak sighed as Opal stared at him. "My carrier said she might be late today. Looks like I'm going to be last being picked up again!"

Bluestreak frowned. "You are the last one. The room is empty besides you, Kaymin, and I."

Opal glared at Kaymin and stuck out her glossa. "He's nasty."

Kaymin smirked. "Hey, Blue, since Opal here is the last one, I can watch her until her carrier gets here. You can go ahead and pick up your little youngling."

Opal's face filled with disgust. "NO! This is going to be the last time I see Blue until the end of break! And then I'll be put in a new class cause I'm being moved up!"

Bluestreak laughed. "Your class is going to be right across the hall. We can greet each other every morning, if you'd like."

"I'd love to!"

"I'll be going then!" Bluestreak smiled as he walked out the door. "Be good, for me, Opal." Bluestreak sent a smile to the femme as he left.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Bluestreak released a sigh. He felt sorta bad for leaving the femme with Kaymin, but he had a youngling to pick up! What was the worst Kaymin would do anyways. Make fun of her height?

Bluestreak smiled to the femme at the front desk. "See ya after break, Seabreeze!"

Seabreeze, a blue seeker waved back. "I can't wait to meet your youngling!"

"Neither can I!" Bluestreak waved back as he left the building.

Bluestreak quickly ran down the walkways towards the station. It was pretty close to the youngling center, and Bluestreak had been going there often to fill out data pads to approve his adopting of the youngling. Each time he went his excitement would fill to the brim, and this time was no different.

When Bluestreak entered the station his face was cracked in half with a smile. "Good evening!" He greeted.

Strife sighed. "About time. No offense, but I was about to throw this youngling right out on the street."

Bluestreak chuckled. "I'm sure you were."

Strife smiled. "Nova will be here in a breem."

Bluestreak nodded. "Anything else I need to sign?"

Strife pulled out two data pads. "These. That will be it."

Bluestreak grabbed the data pads, and picked up a stylus from the desk, and signed both as quickly as he could. "There."

"Congrats."

Bluestreak turned and smiled at the big mech. "Nova!"

"You are now the guardian of two lucky younglings!"

Bluestreak froze. "T-two?"

Nova smirked. "You should really read data pads before you sign them." He wrapped an arm around Bluestreak's shoulders and lead him through the halls and to a room. "Those are your younglings."

Bluestreak peeked through the doorway, and a small smile spread over his face. A youngling femme and a late sparkling mech were recharging on a berth together. "Cute."

"The femme's name is Shadow Stalker. She's from Kaon, and was brought into custody last night. The mechling, no designation yet, was brought in about four orns ago. He has extensive additions in his processor, so be on a look out for any kind of problems there may be."

Bluestreak nodded. "May I?"

"By all means. They are yours." Nova smiled.

Bluestreak stepped into the room, and smiled as he snapped a couple of pictures. His smile only grew as he sat down on the berth. "Wakey, wa-"

Bluestreak felt a servo wrap around his wrist. Before he knew it, he was tackled off the berth, and a small femme was sitting on top of him. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Bluestreak stared wide opticed at the femme. "Bluestreak."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"I'M NOT GOING HOME!"

Bluestreak optics wandered over to Nova who was using the door frame for support as he held in his laughs. "Not your old home. Your new one. I'm your new guardian."

"What about Prowl?"

"Prowl? The mechling? Him too. He's coming with me too." Bluestreak smiled as the femme slowly stood up. "If you so much as think of hurting us, I'll chop your helm off."

Bluestreak glanced over to Prowl, who was now sitting up, optics glued on Bluestreak. "Um, okay… You're Shadow Stalker, right?"

The femme nodded. "Yeah."

Bluestreak slowly sat up. "I hope you like your new home!" Bluestreak smiled. "I originally only thought I was getting one youngling, but two? That's amazing! I'll take awesome care of you! You'll be my little helper, and help me take care of Prowl!"

Shadow Stalker glared at Bluestreak. "Shut up! Why do you have to talk so much?"

* * *

Bluestreak held Prowl as he typed the code for the door to his unit into the key pad. "This is our unit. The code is 5490, so if you ever need to come in here without me, you can get in." Bluestreak glanced behind him to the femme. "Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"We'll have to sign you up for school too." Bluestreak mumbled as the doors opened and he walked into the unit, closely followed by Shadow Stalker.

"Where's your bonded?" The femme mumbled. "I bet they aren't expecting two younglings."

"No bonded. Just me." Bluestreak smiled. "Look Prowl, you're home!" Bluestreak glanced back to Shadow Stalker. "I have an extra room, but it's kind of cluttered right now. You can sleep with Prowl on his berth for now."

"I'll just recharge on the couch." Shadow Stalker mumbled as she pushed passed Bluestreak, and threw herself on the couch.

Bluestreak sighed. "Are you tired, Prowl?"

The small black and white youngling nodded. "Gray, tired."

"Gray?" Bluestreak snickered. "Alright then. Let's put you to recharge." Bluestreak walked down the hall, and laid Prowl on the small berth across the room from his own. "Good recharge, Prowl."

Prowl's optics offlined, and Bluestreak smiled as he left the room. "Shadow Stalker, are you-" Bluestreak froze when he spotted the femme on top of the table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm standing here. What does it look like, idiot."

"On the table?"

Shadow Stalker glanced down and shrugged. "Yeah."

"No standing on tables."

"Why not?"

"It's not polite!" Bluestreak sighed. "We refuel there."

Shadow glared as she climbed off the table. "You're stupid."

"Shadow Stalker, can you not insult me?"

Shadow Stalker glared at Bluestreak. "What?"

"It kinda hurts."

"I didn't hit you or anything!" Shadow Stalker yelled. "I can though!"

Bluestreak glanced down. "You wouldn't call Prowl an idiot, would you?"

"He didn't do anything to me!"

"Well then, what did I do to you?" Bluestreak asked.

Shadow Stalker paused. "You're grown up." She quickly ran to the living room, and jumped onto the couch face down.

Bluestreak frowned as he slowly followed after her. He sat down on the couch chuckled. "You're cute, Shadow!"

"Sh-shadow?" Shadow Stalker glared as she sat up. "Don't call me that!"

"Sorry. Um, I just want you to know that I won't hurt you."

Shadow Stalker glanced down. "Other grown ups have."

Bluestreak frowned. "I was raised to believe that family is everything." Bluestreak smiled. "My sire told me that because my family would risk their lives to help me, that I should do no less for them."

"So what?"

"You and Prowl… Well, you guys are my family now. I'll go to the end of Cybertron to protect you two. I'll fight Unicron himself to make sure you guys are safe!"

"You're stupid! Unicron would obliterate you!"

Bluestreak shrugged. "Who cares? You and Prowl would be safe."

"Wh-why would you do that? I… I didn't do anything for you to say something like that!" Shadow Stalker's optics began to fill with energon. "I- just… I…" She let out a hiccup. "I HATE YOU!" Shadow Stalker wrapped her arms around Bluestreak's abdomen. "You're a jerk! Making me cry!"

Bluestreak chuckled. "I meant every word! You, Prowl, and Smokescreen are the things that make my life worth it!"


End file.
